


里德警探，你应该提前做好人数调查的

by tachi8



Category: Detroit - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachi8/pseuds/tachi8
Summary: 简介：盖文里德和他的仿生人搭档奈因完满地完成了他们的任务目标：定位一个针对仿生人实施暴力的仇恨团体的基地，并把所有的成员都送进监狱。盖文出色地表现给他赢来了升职的机会，但是奈因并不是对盖文所有的行动都很满意...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【高亮！！！】  
【双900，详细的侮辱性语言，盖文可能被误导，伪强奸】  
请接受不了的人退出。
> 
> *盖文养的黑猫名字是小混蛋。

“里德警探，我需要再提醒你一遍，你..”仿生人的双手叠在背后，一脸正经的对盖文说教，却被不耐烦的人类打断了。  
  
“我的天啊奈因，你已经重复一晚上了。是我太急躁事先没有调查好基地的人数再行动，而且我应该等待支援的。”盖文一边说一边关闭终端，然后拉开办公桌抽屉把奈因写完的工作报告放进去。  
  
“警探，你很清楚这不是我要说的重点。”奈因低下头，从里德的角度看不到奈因无机质的蓝色双眼。  
  
人类突然站起来，身后的椅子被推出几米远。里德深吸了一口气，“好了铁罐头，赶紧开车带我回家吧。我都快要饿死了。”  
  
没有等奈因再说什么，里德径直拿起桌上的钥匙，开始朝门口走去。奈因没有选择和里德平行走在一起，而是跟在几米后。  
  
  
冬日的底特律寒风刺骨，把毛衣和围巾都丢在家里的警探裹紧了身上薄薄的外套，隐隐觉得从DPD办公大厅到停车场的距离变远了。  
  
深夜的冷风吹的里德的脸刺痛，他不情愿的把手从口袋里拿出来。才刚把副驾驶的车门打开一条缝 ，奈因不知什么时候绕到了里德的身后，右手抓住了人类的胳膊并把他压在车窗上。  
  
里德简直可以感觉到冰冷的车窗透过他的薄外套，把寒意传递到他的后背上。  
”你搞什么鬼，奈因？冷死了快让我进去。”人类挣扎着想抽开手腕，但是面前的仿生人好像把所有体重都压在里德身上。  
  
“奈因，你的手好冷..呜..”仿生人的左手像钳子一样紧紧捏住警探的下巴，让里德越来越难张口说话。  
  
“在回家之前，我们先把话说完吧。”奈因的声音很低沉，好像他在压抑着什么。  
  
“警探，在今天的任务中，你多次无视作为搭档的我的建议，并采取了极不明智的行动。”奈因的视觉组件锁定在盖文的脸上。两人之间的距离随着对话而缩短。  
  
“在不明确对方具体的人数和武器的情况下，你擅自进攻， 冒着致残甚至丧命的可能性提前展开行动，你觉得..”  
  
“我知道你担心我，”里德又一次打断了他的搭档，今天晚上的第二次了。“但是我得去救那些仿生人，你也看见了，那些该死的变态对他们做了什么。”警探绿榛色的双眼看进仿生人蓝色的无机质组件。奈因看到里德的眼睛在发亮。人类仿佛因为想起了那个病态的画面而皱着眉。  
  
“但是我及时传递了我的分析结果，那些仿生人能活下去的几率不大，并不值得你冒险。”里德感觉奈因一向毫无波澜的语调有了变化。如果奈因有呼吸的话，他现在大概可以近距离感觉到搭档呼吸吐出的白气打在他的脸颊上。  
  
“奈因..”人类叹了口气。“我可能是个混蛋，但是我没办法就在那干等着。你觉得我能坐视不理痛苦的尖叫声和那些变态行径吗？看到满地的仿生人残肢不会让我做噩梦，放任他们被屠杀才会让我良心不安。”奈因感受到右手抓着的人类手腕有些许发抖。  
  
虽然奈因没有被人类的理由说服-- 在仿生人的内存库里，里德警探的人身安全永远是顺位第一的-- 但是他的分析结果是继续争执这个话题不会有什么新的发展。  
  
“盖文，我的机体就算被损伤报废也可以更换。所以下次再发生类似的情况，你不能不顾危险就擅自展开行动。你可以把危险的部分交给我。”里德没想到这个固执的铁罐头也有改变主意的一天。他直直地盯着奈因的脸，惊讶到忘记回复。  
  
“盖文，你可以答应我吗？”奈因的语气又多了一分急切。  
  
“啊..好，我答应你，奈因。我保证下次先和你商量。”说实话，里德感到惊讶的同时，脑子也觉得有点不清醒了。出完外勤任务还没来得及休息的人类，被压在自己的车上在寒风里发抖。  
  
  
“所以奈因你他妈可以放开我了吗？”里德觉得自己从头到脚已经被冻僵了。他现在只想回家打开暖气，微波一下冷冻意大利面，然后和小混蛋*一起坐在沙发上等。  
  
奈因保持着禁锢住盖文的姿势没动，“警探，我认为适当让你了解一下在不清楚敌人数量的情况下贸然行动会造成的后果，是必须的。”  
  
很明显里德冻僵的脑子处理不来奈因这一长串话。他用疑惑的眼神传达了这个信息。  
  
“不用担心，你会明白的，盖文。”人类好像看到他的搭档脸上出现了一个狡猾的笑容。可从没见过奈因笑的里德断然忽视了这个想法。  
  
可能是寒冷造成的幻觉，他想。  
  
  
  
里德警探再次恢复意识时，他已经躺在温暖的双人大床上了。他隐约可以听到微波炉加热的声音。  
  
床尾躺在毯子上的小混蛋已经睡熟，并懒散的打着呼噜。人类决定忘了意大利面，先让疲惫的身体稍作休息。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【高亮！！！】  
【双900，详细的侮辱性语言，盖文可能被误导，伪强奸】
> 
> 不能接受的人请退出。

脱去模拟皮肤的白色手指轻轻抚上盖文里德的脸颊，电子合成音在黑暗无光的房间里响起。  
  
“早上好，警探。该起床了。”里德的嘴角有口水的印记。  
  
躺在抱枕堆里的人抬了抬胳膊，出于习惯的想要遮住双眼，却发现无法顺利的控制自己的手腕。  
  
“什么..?”  
  
  
刚从疲劳中清醒过来的里德不是很能明白正在发生的事。他感觉自己正戴着一枚遮光性极好的眼罩。  
  
再次屈起臂肘，盖文只能听到锁链发出清脆的金属声响。  
  
多年作为警探的见闻和经验让他觉得现在的情况非常不妙。里德快速回想了一下自己前一晚都做了些什么，记忆倒带到被奈因按在车窗上的情形。当时的奈因神情怪异，抓着他说了好多屁话，盖文好像是被那家伙催眠了一样。  
  
破塑料罐头又在玩什么把戏 ..盖文在心里怨念自己的木头搭档 。  
  
“奈因你个傻逼快放开我！一大早的你的破烂机械脑袋是哪里短路了吗？”从入侵者的视角看来，四肢被拘束在四角的警探用着沙哑的声音，正对着面前的空气破口大骂。  
  
  
“很抱歉里德警探，奈因已经被处理了。”  
  
首先激起盖文浑身冷汗的的不是听到关于自己的伴侣出事，而是伴随着这段平静的语调的声音--不是奈因的。  
  
  
发现盖文反抗意图的挣扎都停止了，入侵者接着道，“你发现了，看来你还是有资格当警探的。”  
  
仍然觉得头蒙蒙的，眼前也一片漆黑，不能动弹的里德决定先不要激怒面前的人，不管他是谁。  
  
  
“你打算干什么？这是哪里？奈因在哪？”里德努力让自己的声音听起来平静和从容。  
  
“你的问题就先放在一边，不如先想想我是谁？心中已经有数了吧，盖文里德？”身份不明的闯入者自顾自的对床上的人类提问，声音中带着一丝病态的兴奋感。  
  
“我不知道，我也不关心。”里德不让自己伪装出的沉着暴露。“如果你放开我，让我离开这儿，我不会追捕你或者让任何人知道关于你的事。”  
  
入侵者面部仍旧没有表情变化，他只是又一次平静的对里德的方向说话，“以防你认不清楚现在的状况，你没有立场要求我做任何事，盖文里德。”  
  
每当这个声音说出盖文的名字，他就感受到渐渐增长的恶意环绕着自己，像是被不可言喻的视线注目着。  
  
  
  
“你很在意的奈因现在正躺在你家厨房里，在一地的釱中停机了。”入侵者意图不明的补充道。  
  
“你个该死的混蛋！你觉得我会相信那个军用的铁块被你拆了这种弱智话吗？！”里德再也不能压抑自己的愤怒，但他的怒火被突然摸上脸颊的手掌熄灭。  
  
右脸上全是湿漉漉的液体，散发着熟悉的，那个铁块定期摄取的蓝血的味道。  
  
“这样你就能相信了吗，警探？”不知道这个平静的声音的主人对奈因做了什么，各种猜疑和想法一瞬占据了里德的大脑，他觉得全身的血和粘在脸上的蓝血一样冰冷。  
  
似乎是满足了入侵者扭曲的心理，感受到里德散发出的绝望气息的他，声音变得欢快起来。  
  
“好了，警探，没有时间可以浪费了。你可以晚一些再悼念。”  
  
  
  
里德感觉到有布料磨蹭过他光裸的腹部皮肤。入侵者正在里德正面上方的几米处，准备解开他的束缚。  
  
里德看不到，只得发挥自己的听力，上方传来轻微的呼吸声。  
  
固定住下肢的锁链先被打开，下一个目标就是被绑住的双腕了。里德决定等一只手能够活动后，再从入侵者的背后用左腿攻击。  
  
终于等到左手腕的锁被打开，里德充满爆发力的小腿踢向空中，准备给这个该死的混蛋后脑一记结实的重击。  
  
他的计划突然被告停，在空中的腿被一只有力地手抓住，像是被固定住一样。  
  
里德身体一僵，身体上方正在解开手部的束缚的人是没有办法及时发现盖文的动作的，更别说抓住他的腿了..  
  
  
这就说明..只有一个可能性存在。  
  
还有另一个人在这里。  
  
  
似乎是为了证明里德的猜想，和之前让人发毛的声音不同，属于另一个个体的声音响起了，“佩恩，跟你说了要谨慎。”  
  
带着笑声的，推测是佩恩的人回复道，“没事，我知道你在后面监视着呢。”  
  
佩恩的手紧紧按住已经被解开的左手腕，继续松绑工作，  
  
在不清楚周遭环境和敌人人数的情况下，里德暂时放弃了反抗的念头，寻找下一次机会。  
  
  
————————————————————————————————————————  
  
  
  
盖文里德的双手被用手铐和一段水管锁在一起，双臂保持上扬的姿势，身下是冰冷的瓷砖地板。  
  
人类闻到周围有奈因新给自己买的须后水的味道。  
  
这里..是我家的浴室？  
  
里德不明白为什么会有人闯入他家，还把他锁在浴室里。他对这两个人的真正意图没有丝毫头绪 。  
  
突然，像是意识渐渐流进里德昏沉的脑袋，他想起在DPD做调查工作时，奈因给他看过那个仿生人仇恨组织里几名主要成员的资料。其中一个人，名字就是佩恩..  
  
虽然觉得这些罪犯个人资料不会有大用处，但还是记住了一些信息的里德，此刻不知道该作什么心情..  
  
  
昨天在仓库基地的画面仍然清晰可见，他在不知道敌方的火力和人数的情况下贸然行动，导致看守的佩恩第一个对里德进行攻击。如果不是奈因挡下那枚子弹，随即一枪打爆了佩恩的头，里德现在就在医院抢救..  
  
现在不是想别的可能性的时候。重要的是，里德亲眼见到佩恩死亡的画面，那现在这个侵入者是谁？他到底想对里德做什么？  
  
  
  
“你都听到我的名字了，现在知道我是谁了吧，盖文？”  
  
明明是完全不同的声音和语调，里德却感觉有一丝莫名其妙的熟悉感存在。  
  
里德决定回答他的问题，“你是佩恩，我见过你的资料。仿生人终结者，你喜欢别人这样叫你对吧？”  
  
“没错。这是个非常适合我的完美的名称。”佩恩的声音充满了自豪。  
  
坐在地上，很是狼狈的警探发出一声冷笑，“很抱歉把这个跟你戳破，但是这真是个老土的白痴名字。不知道是哪个智力有问题的家伙给你起的，还是说你发挥了丰富的想象力？再说了，另一个摸了我腿的家伙不也没这么叫你吗？”  
  
“哈，不愧是DPD让所有人避而不及的盖文里德警探。你觉得被绑着说这些话有什么意义吗？蜘蛛网上的苍蝇，无谓的挣扎罢了。而且，很快你就会觉得，被摸的不止有腿而已 。”佩恩并没有被里德明显的挑衅激怒，他在一旁准备着接下来会用到的物品。  
  
“没想到你有这么多变态的兴趣，低估你了。”嘴上不服输的里德接着说，但他心里一直在思考此时的佩恩的真实身份。  
  
被当场击毙的佩恩不可能复活，当时发生的一切也不是幻象。里德警探还是相信自己的记忆和科学的。  
  
如果是佩恩的追随者为了寻仇，而使用了佩恩的名字并掩盖了自己的面目的话..  
  
  
脑子一片浆糊，仍然在努力思考的警探被突如其来的动作打断。  
  
一只冰冷的手摸上他的大腿。他不能确定这只手是佩恩的还是另外一个人的。里德想尽可能的闭上双腿，可这一点努力也是白费。  
  
“斯科特，帮我按住他的腿。划到肉就不好了对吧？”看来是佩恩对旁边的人在讲话。  
  
里德记得斯科特也是主要成员中的一个。巧合的是，他也被当场击毙。  
  
看来追随者来寻仇这个假设被证实了。  
  
有柔软的泡沫被涂上里德的腹股沟，接着是软趴趴的阴茎附近，再到光裸的大腿根部。  
  
八九不离十的猜想让里德感到羞耻又愤怒。他再次对身前的两人破口大骂，“你们两个傻逼别他妈乱动！操你的死变态！！”他用力到血管暴起 ，可被按住的双腿纹丝不动。  
  
随着刮刀划上里德腹股沟娇嫩的皮肤，刮去那些泡沫和阴毛，佩恩又出声，“警探请你不要乱动，你清楚刮刀有多锋利对吧？不想一会失血过多爽不起来就别挣扎。”  
  
刮刀在小腹边敏感的皮肤上慢慢游走，不像刮胡子，这给里德带来一种痒痒的酥麻感觉。  
  
虽然里德满脑子都充满了羞耻和怒气，可四肢无法动弹的他也做不了什么。  
  
  
  
他尝试在这段难熬的时间里继续思考两个入侵者的真实身份，以及奈因是否像他们所说的那样，真的已经成了破铜烂铁..  
  
像奈因那种只会打架的蛮力铁块，被两个人类拆了的可能性小到接近不存在。但是，如果奈因还活着，为什么不来救他？这里就是他家，奈因不可能找不到位置..  
  
难道..奈因真的死了..？  
  
不，军用仿生人怎么可能这么容易坏..  
  
被头顶上花洒里落下的冷水再次打断思考。全身淋透了的警探打了个哆嗦，开始微微发抖 。  
  
“操，你们这群疯子。到底想干什么？”  
  
里德得到的回复是一只手开始抚摸他的腹股沟。  
  
接着，头上的花洒被关闭。这只手握住了他被冷水刺激，缩成一团的阴茎。  
  
“操！别他妈碰我！滚远点！”他言语的抗议并没有人理会。实际上，这只手的温度对于里德冷到发抖的身躯，让他本能地感到舒适。  
  
手上的动作渐渐激烈。光滑的手指扣弄着尿道口，温暖的手掌套弄着茎身，偶尔照顾到敏感的龟头。一阵阵的快感朝警探袭来，被蒙着双眼甚至加剧了眼睛以外的感官的敏感度。  
  
里德警探的抗议声没能持续多久，现在他正在努力咬着嘴唇，不让呻吟声漏出来。  
  
  
保持了一段静音模式的入侵者突然再次开口，“你知道吗，盖文。你这里滑溜溜的，摸起来很舒服。”  
  
沉浸在快感中的里德被拉回现实，想起自己还被身份不明的入侵者捆绑着..  
  
“闭嘴！..你们..就等死吧..嗯..操你的..啊..”警探有点口齿不清的说完了这句咒骂，还混杂着丢人的呻吟声。  
  
“恕我直言，警探。今天要被操的只有你一个。”佩恩的声音又带着笑意。  
  
出乎意料的，佩恩的话语刚落下，里德警探就颤抖着小腹高潮了。一股白色的精液喷射到佩恩手上，一些还沾到了里德光滑的小腹上。  
  
“这么快？”佩恩故意拖长了声音说。“警探，是不是因为我说要操你？”  
  
里德觉得有另一双手在按摩他肌肉紧绷的大腿根。  
  
“哈啊..你以为所有人都是像你一样的变态？当然是因为你的技术就像路边值五块钱的妓女一样好。”  
  
“很快你就知道谁是你口中的妓女了。”佩恩的语调又回复到那种平静中带着病态的感觉。  
  
“哦是吗？可是我已经知道了。就是...”  
  
后穴中进入的手指带来的不适感，没能让里德完成他的反驳。  
  
“你怎么不说了，警探？因为这里太有感觉了吗？”  
  
  
佩恩一边说话，一边用手指搅拌着里德后穴里的精液，戳弄敏感的肠道，帮助紧紧吸住手指的括约肌放松下来。  
  
“操你的。快滚..拿出去..难受死了..啊..”  
  
不顾小穴本人的意愿，佩恩的手指更加向里探去，甚至又增加了一根。吞进了三根手指的肉穴被快速抽插着，还发出不知廉耻的水声。  
  
  
后穴已经开始放松，渐渐有了快感的里德精神却一刻也不敢放松。被不明身份的入侵者玩弄，对方还可能是杀害了奈因的凶手。警探此刻只想破口大骂，却不能发出声音。只要张嘴，淫荡的呻吟喘气声就会像流水的小穴一样不断漏出来。  
  
“哈..啊嗯..”努力憋气的警探忍受不住的浪叫出声。佩恩的手指在前列腺的位置戳刺，打着圈按压那块软肉。  
  
“感觉到了吗？里德警探，这里就是让你认识到自己淫荡的本性的地方。你不是已经舒服的叫出声了吗？”  
  
“闭嘴..快滚。操你自己去..去死吧人渣..嗯..哈...”  
  
佩恩的手指恶意的在肠道内屈起，揉蹭着搓弄了两下，便退了出来。穴口充当润滑剂的乳白色精液被手指扯成湿漉漉的透明丝线。  
  
  
后穴饱胀的感觉终于消失，刚想松一口气的里德，却听到拉链滑开的声音。  
  
佩恩的一双手分别放在左右两边的腰上。指腹按压着肌肉上方薄薄的一层软肉。  
  
龟头抵在里德的穴口磨蹭着，他开始往茎身上抹草莓味的润滑剂。  
  
突然闻到不知从何而来的草莓香味的警探，感觉屁股上凉凉的沾上了某种液体。他发挥了联想天赋，想起奈因在浴室的储物柜里储备着润滑剂，还特意说了是草莓味..  
  
  
里德又挣扎起来，换来的却是来自另一个方向的禁锢。  
  
随着肉棒挤进里德的后穴，他先是不适地叫出声来，然后又大声地抗议，“快他妈滚出去！你这个该死的人渣！”  
  
“啊！..呜嗯..哈..”还没等他适应，沾满精液和润滑剂的阴茎就开始动作。它不顾小穴主人的不情愿，只顾得操他，让他舒服的呻吟出声来。  
  
盖文又说不出话了。他紧咬自己的下唇，知道一个放松就会让这些侵入者听到他的呻吟声。可是被难耐的快感冲击着，他抬头蹭着身后的浴室墙壁。血液冲上脸颊，全身也变的粉红。  
  
  
  
正努力操干里德警探的佩恩见他还能够抑制住声音，下身开始猛烈的快速抽插，噗呲噗呲的水声一点不落的全部传到里德耳朵里，让他的脸颊变得更烫。  
  
佩恩对着他体内位置靠前的前列腺顶弄，硕大的龟头撞击着脆弱的腺体，引发出阵阵快感。  
  
忍受不住的里德发出小动物一样的呻吟声，“呜...啊嗯..呜..”  
  
还要进一步激发里德的羞耻心，佩恩问道，“怎么了，警探？发出这种可爱的声音。被操的不舒服吗？”  
  
  
双手从腰间挪走，移上早已变得硬挺的乳头。刚插过后穴的手指开始揉捏深红色的乳头，偶尔用指尖扣弄并快速的划过，引起身下被操的人一阵震颤。  
  
佩恩又用手指围着盖文的乳晕打圈。左手揉捏着锻炼发达的胸肌，手指陷在那团软肉里。  
  
“里德警探，我会射进去很多让你怀孕的。这样你的胸部就会有奶水流出来了，我迫不及待地要喝你的奶了，盖文。”  
  
“..嗯..哈..”里德挣扎着说些反驳的话而不是呻吟，“不，快出去..人渣，下地狱吧..呜..嗯..”  
  
“想想你自己吧，警探。被杀人凶手操屁股，还爽的叫出声的人是谁？你就是个欠操的婊子，不知道DPD有多少警探操过你流水的后穴了。稍微反思一下不好吗？想想圣经里是怎么要求你的？”佩恩说完便一掌打在里德屁股的软肉上。  
  
“..呜!..哈..”伴随着身上入侵者侮辱的话语，里德再一次高潮了。他的小腹不住的痉挛，脚趾蜷缩，后穴把肉棒含的死死的。内壁抽搐着绞紧把他操到前列腺高潮的阴茎。  
  
佩恩还在小穴里深深抽插着，不忘偶尔顶弄研磨肉壁上凸起的腺体，给高潮中的里德送去连绵不断的快感。  
  
盖文已经被操的上下两张嘴都开始吐水，终于感觉到入侵者在体内射精了。大量的精液喷在敏感的内壁上，又把他向高潮的边缘拉去。  
  



End file.
